


Curtain Call

by loeysbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Theatre, BaekYeol - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol Friendship, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, ChanBaek - Freeform, College, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Musical, Theatre, Theatre Actor Byun Baekhyun, Whipped Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysbh/pseuds/loeysbh
Summary: Chanyeol had no knowledge or interest in Theatre. That's why it's a shock to everyone, even to himself, when he volunteered to work for the production where Baekhyun acts in.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is fictional with names that I borrowed from real life celebrities; therefore, this doesn't represent their real identities. The entire plot is inspired by the author's own experience in theatre. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Personal note: Hello! It's my first time to write a fic so read at your discretion. I enjoyed writing this a lot and I hope you enjoy reading it too! I would like to thank A for motivating me all throughout and to N for giving me tips. Thank you as well to my gc, much love!

The sun had already set, giving the moon its chance to light up the dark evening sky. Behind the gym auditorium of the university campus where various vocal warm-ups could be heard, a tiny annex could be found. Inside, Chanyeol couldn’t stop fidgeting as he remained seated in one of the benches near the registration booth of the theatre box. 

The more he observed the people running around the annex with just a few minutes left before the show’s open house, the more anxious he grew. Various thoughts had been running in his mind for the past hour such as _What am I doing here? Why did I sign up for this? I know nothing about this_ and of course, the most frequent and significant one, _Will I get to see him?_

The truth is he knew all the answers to his own questions and they all lead to the same person. It was only last week when his Literature professor had required the entire class to watch the theatrical adaptation of one of Victor Hugo’s works by the theatre organization in the university. Prior to that, Chanyeol had no interest in theatre or musical plays at all but he still went to watch the musical because he needed those extra points to avoid failing his Literature class. 

»»————- ✼ ————-««

When he was finally seated in the audience area along with his Literature block mates, he was already planning on just sleeping through the entire play, telling himself to just ask for notes from his seatmate. 

But his plans were not fulfilled at all. From the first act to the very last one, Chanyeol had his mouth open in awe and his attention never left the stage. Even during intermission halfway through the play, he neither left his seat nor took his eyes off as he observed the intricate details of the stage set up right in front of him. 

He wasn’t quite sure if it really was the play that had him in awe or the brilliant lead actor that caught his eye the moment he showed up on stage. Chanyeol couldn’t believe his eyes when they landed on the lead actor; he had porcelain-like skin, droopy eyes that would disappear into little crescents whenever he’d smile or laugh in some of the scenes, the cutest button nose that the actor would occasionally scrunch, and plump lips that had the color of rose, which would occasionally glisten when one of the lights were focused on his face. 

Chanyeol noticed all these features since he was sitting in the very front row. He had his eyes on him in every scene, observing his every move on stage. He thought he couldn’t be more beautiful but he was wrong. That thought only lingered in his mind until the actor had started singing, filling the entire theatre with his alluring voice, as fake snow fell from the ceiling over his figure, emphasizing not only the beauty of the stage but also the beauty of the actor himself. 

That was the moment Chanyeol had realized that he would do anything to be able to get to know the lead actor.

The odds were definitely in his favor because only a few days after he’s watched the play, one of his blockmates from the same Literature class had messaged their class group chat asking if anyone was willing to volunteer to be part of the play’s production team since one of them had quit, leaving a position open. 

Chanyeol did not waste any more time and immediately responded despite his lack of knowledge in theatre. And now, he’s here, inside the very same theatre he was at last week except he wasn’t here as part of the audience like last week, but as part of the production team situated backstage.

»»————- ✼ ————-««

“Chanyeol!” 

His Literature blockmate who had messaged about the volunteer, Jongdae, called out, causing him to shoot up from his seat.

“Come here!” The man gestured towards the backstage area.

With a little bit of hesitance, he left the bench he was sitting on and followed him. Chanyeol felt a spark of excitement ignite and run through him as he stepped inside the backstage area. It was his first time to be this involved in such projects. 

He observed the rack of costumes in one of the corners of the room, the different tables that were set up for the cast where they do their makeup or practice their lines, and a huge table filled with various things that Chanyeol assumed to be the props for the play, seeing as some of them were familiar.

“I will be in charge of the costumes for the cast and you,” Jongdae spoke up and pointed at him, “will be in charge of the props table.”

“What exactly am I supposed to do again?” Chanyeol questioned as he held up one of the wine glasses from the props table and placed it back on its initial position. 

Jongdae smiled at him and said, “It’s easy, don’t worry! You just have to hand props to the cast, mainly to our lead actor. Have you met him by the way?”

Chanyeol’s eyes lit up at the mention of the lead actor, which he identified as his crush, and shook his head, “I haven’t actually..” He trailed off.

“Oh he’s actually so nice, come! I’ll introduce you to him. He’s all dressed up and ready for the show anyway.” Jongdae clapped his hands together before leading Chanyeol to the main stage where he spotted his crush going over some of the lines in his script. He thought his crush looked so much cuter like this because he was pacing back and forth and didn’t have the intense makeup yet.

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae called out and the lead actor turned his head towards their direction, smiling widely when he saw them, his eyes disappearing into little crescents like Chanyeol had observed the last time he had seen him. He dropped his script on a nearby speaker and walked towards them. Chanyeol felt his heart start to race as he watched him approach them.

“I’d like you to meet Chanyeol, he’s the new deputy for the set and props. He’ll be taking care of your props and whatnot for tonight and the following shows.” 

They both bowed a little at each other before Jongdae turned to Chanyeol.

“And Chanyeol, this is Baekhyun! He’s our lead actor so you have to take care of him!”

Baekhyun beamed at this and held out his hand for Chanyeol to shake, which he immediately took and _Oh, his hand is so soft and warm and his fingers are much more slender than mine._

“It’s nice to meet you.” Chanyeol managed to croak out. 

“You too! I’m looking forward to working with you and I hope you have fun as well.” Baekhyun smiled, shaking his hand firmly before letting go.

“Well, then. We’ll leave you to it. I still have to teach Chanyeol his cues. Break a leg!” Jongdae cheered for Baekhyun and when both of them turned to Chanyeol, they noticed the confusion plastered on his face. 

Baekhyun understood immediately and explained, “It’s a phrase we use to wish each other good luck before the show. You too, Chanyeol, break a leg!” 

Chanyeol sheepishly whispered his thanks before going back to his station, which is the props table. Jongdae handed him his own script with the cues for the props highlighted already and explained to him what he needed to do. That went on for a few minutes but he was a pretty fast learner. 

He was already set by the time they announced open house. Chanyeol took a quick glance at the part of the backstage where the cast was getting ready and he was surprised to see Baekhyun already looking at him, giving him a smile, which Chanyeol returned.

The show that night went smoothly and Chanyeol felt a sense of happiness and contentment rush through his system as he watched from backstage the audience cheering for his crush and the rest of the cast during curtain call. 

Fortunately, he didn’t make any mistakes at his first time being in a theatre production team. The director had even praised him for doing not so bad as a first timer and Baekhyun had also given him compliments for doing great, both of which had motivated him greatly to continue attending all the shows for that week until the closing show.

»»————- ✼ ————-««

For the closing show, the curtain call would not only include the cast but also everyone who had contributed or participated in the musical, everyone in the production team and the director. Ecstatic was an understatement to what Chanyeol had felt when he was told about this. He couldn’t wait to be able to bow in front of the audience on the same stage with his now close friend slash crush. 

His friendship with Baekhyun had greatly developed after the night they first met since Chanyeol was usually the person he would talk to after their rehearsals and shows. Baekhyun sometimes broke some of the props and Chanyeol was always there to fix it quickly. 

They started with just occasional small talk here and there, which then developed into longer conversations as they learned more about each other. Their friendship then took a turn when Baekhyun had shared a particular information about himself.

They were talking about their favorite food and Baekhyun proceeded to rant, “I actually eat at KFC often because it’s the nearest restaurant from my apartment plus I don’t have enough time to eat, let alone cook or travel somewhere to eat out. Their service is also fast so it’s the most convenient for me. I gotta say though, I’m starting to grow sick of their food. Everything had started tasting the same in their menu.” 

Chanyeol was just nodding along to his little rant because it was the same case for him as well since KFC was also the nearest restaurant from his apartment. That was when something clicked in his mind.

“Wait, do you also live in the apartment beside KFC just right across the university gate?” Chanyeol asked as he faced Baekhyun with wide eyes. 

“Yeah,” He answered, confused at Chanyeol’s sudden behavior, “Why? What do you mean ‘also’? Do you live there too?”

“I do!” Chanyeol excitedly admitted but immediately realized his tone so he coughed before sheepishly saying, “I mean, yeah I do.” 

Baekhyun’s face lit up as well and blurted out, “That’s great!” He added, “We could walk together every after the show or rehearsals. I get scared of the dark alleys sometimes.”

Ever since then, they have been walking together every night. It’s Chanyeol’s favorite part of the day, always looking forward to leaving his classes and going into rehearsals even when he’s not needed. 

Chanyeol would always wait for him to finish cleaning his makeup off and changing into casual clothes so they could walk together. Sometimes, he would be the one to pack Baekhyun’s bag and clean his set up table while he was changing. He couldn’t believe he lived in the same complex as his crush and internally called himself stupid for not being more observant in his surroundings since he was sure he wouldn’t miss such a cute guy like Baekhyun. 

Walking together had become a routine for them and they even exchanged class schedules so they could use their free periods together, which were usually filled with Baekhyun sharing stories about his theatre experiences and embarrassing moments on stage and Chanyeol laughing at every single one of them. 

It wasn’t unexpected that Chanyeol had developed greater feelings for the actor but he wasn’t sure if the other had reciprocated them. Guess he’ll have to find out after the closing show.

»»————- ✼ ————-««

It was Friday night, just a few more days until the closing show of their musical. Chanyeol was grateful the director had moved the Friday night rehearsal to Saturday but it would be a whole day one. He could rest for tonight since the fatigue of going home late every night is starting to catch up to him. 

He didn’t mind rehearsing for the whole day tomorrow since he wouldn’t be doing much as the deputy for set and props but he felt bad for the actors, especially Baekhyun. It would probably exhaust him a lot since he’s also the lead actor, with the most scenes. 

Speaking of Baekhyun, Chanyeol didn’t see him at all the whole day, he kinda missed him. His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of his phone getting a notification from his college friends group chat.

_Friday night! Finally! Let’s go out! Drinks on me?_ Sehun, his college best friend, had messaged.

His other friends started flooding the chat with a series of _Yes!_ and _I’m in!_

He let out a sigh before replying, “Sorry, guys. I can’t tonight, I’m tired.” He threw his phone on his bed after and proceeded to the bathroom to start with his night routine.

After taking a long shower and slipping on his pajamas, he got on his bed and checked his phone again. He received more texts from their group chat, which he knew were filled with protests of him declining their invite but he also received a text from Baekhyun. He ignored the group chat and quickly opened his message.

_Chanyeol? Where are you? Are you busy? I haven’t eaten dinner yet and I don’t want to eat alone :( Do you want to go eat with me?_ _╥﹏╥_

Chanyeol cooed at the text. Baekhyun is as cute in person as he is even in texts. He’d already finished getting ready for bed, though. He also had dinner earlier already. He checked the time and it was already nearing midnight, why hasn’t he eaten yet?

Worried that Baekhyun might eat alone outside in such a late hour, he immediately got out of bed and sent a reply to him, “I’ll come with you, of course. Meet me in the lobby in 5?” to which Baekhyun replied with a smiley face and an okay. 

Chanyeol went to his wardrobe to grab a hoodie to put over his shirt and didn’t bother changing his sweatpants anymore. He proceeded to the elevator as fast as he could right after putting his shoes on, not wanting to make Baekhyun wait for too long.

He was greeted with a smiling Baekhyun as soon as the elevator doors had opened. “Thank you so much, I hope I didn’t wake you up. I didn’t, did I?” he asked with a small pout starting to form in his lips. Chanyeol would be lying if he said he didn’t want to kiss that pout. 

He chuckled and ruffled Baekhyun’s hair endearingly, “No, of course not. Let’s go, where do you want to eat?”

“Hmm, maybe let’s just go to KFC since it’s near.” Baekhyun answered but Chanyeol was quick to shake his head in disapproval. 

“Nope, this time, you’re eating real food. No more of that greasy chicken. Come on.” 

He led them to the opposite direction of KFC and started walking to whichever restaurant Chanyeol had in mind. 

“You better not make me eat at a salad stop, Chanyeol. I will kill you.” Baekhyun retorted, resulting in both of them laughing. 

They continued walking, exchanging jokes and stories here and there, mostly from Baekhyun. That was how easy being with him is, Chanyeol really cherished moments like this.

“We’re here.” Chanyeol said as he stopped walking, making Baekhyun bump into him a little bit but neither of them minded it. He looked up at the restaurant in front of them and it looked more like a cafe than a restaurant with its golden lights and nature-themed interior.

“Chanyeol, I’m literally a broke college student. I can’t afford something fancy like this!” Baekhyun said, already pulling Chanyeol’s arm in hopes of getting them both back to the direction where KFC was. 

Chanyeol stayed put though and just laughed at him, “It’s not fancy, it’s just a poke bowl restaurant with a pretty interior, trust me. Their menu is affordable plus the ambiance is really nice, that’s why I like it here. Plus, I’ll treat you to dinner, come on.”

Baekhyun didn’t have any time to protest anymore because Chanyeol already held his wrist and dragged him inside.

After they were seated in a booth, a waiter approached them and handed menus. They placed their orders and didn’t have to wait much for their food to arrive as the service was pretty fast.

“Oh my god, this is so good.” 

Baekhyun expressed his delight over his meal, making happy eating sounds that made Chanyeol smile at him endearingly. Since Baekhyun was eating and he was just drinking a smoothie, he decided to lead the conversation this time. 

He told him stories about his childhood and passion for music. He also shared some embarrassing stories which Baekhyun laughed at, some of the food spilling in the corners of his mouth and Chanyeol still found him adorable.

Their conversation was interrupted when a loud group of men entered the restaurant. Chanyeol wasn’t expecting to see his friends and he really wished he didn’t look because he caught Sehun’s eye, who’s now approaching their table with the others following him.

“Chanyeol!” 

Sehun hollered, throwing an arm over his shoulder. Chanyeol grimaced a little when he caught a whiff of alcohol from his friend.

“What are you guys doing here?” Chanyeol asked them but Sehun just ignored his question as he turned to the other side of the booth, noticing that he wasn’t alone. _Great._

“Oh! You didn’t tell us you were ditching us for a date. We could have understood that, you know?” 

Sehun remarked, causing him to blush madly and Baekhyun just giggled at the stranger in front of him. Before he could say anything to explain or clear things up, Sehun had already beat him to it. 

“Hi, I’m Sehun, Chanyeol’s best bud. We didn’t mean to interrupt your date so we’ll leave you to it. If he hurts you, give me a call and I’ll scold him for you, okay?” _Oh God._

Just like that, the group left the restaurant after getting the takeout they came for. Chanyeol kept quiet, afraid of embarrassing himself even more but Baekhyun broke the silence. “Your friends seem nice.” 

Chanyeol snorted, “They’re much nicer when they’re sober, I promise.” Baekhyun laughed at that and he felt relieved, laughing along as well.

They left the restaurant after finishing their food and Baekhyun let out a satisfied sigh as they started their walk back home. 

“Their food is really good and you’re right, affordable as well. I haven’t had a proper healthy meal in so long. It’s not that far from our apartment too! Let’s eat here again sometime okay?” 

That made Chanyeol smile widely. _Next time, I like the thought of that._

“Sure.” Chanyeol nodded.

Their walk back was much more quiet this time but the silence was comfortable. Baekhyun with a full and satisfied stomach meant a sleepy Baekhyun, Chanyeol observed. He also noticed that he was slightly shivering.

“Hey,” Chanyeol spoke up, disturbing their peaceful silence, and asked, “Are you cold?”

Baekhyun looked up at him, “A little bit, but it’s fine. It’s only a few minutes walk anyway.”

Chanyeol wasn’t having any of it though. He took off his hoodie and handed it to Baekhyun, “Here, put it on.” 

Baekhyun stared at it and shook his head, “No, it’s fine, really.” 

“Baekhyun.” 

He said it with finality so Baekhyun took it and put it on. Chanyeol noticed a faint smile on his lips as he snuggled himself with the hoodie.

When they reached their apartment complex, Chanyeol stopped Baekhyun from taking off the hoodie. “It’s okay, you can keep it and return it to me next time.” 

Baekhyun beamed at this, “Thank you! I’ll see you in the rehearsals tomorrow then?” Chanyeol nodded and that night, he fell asleep with a content feeling and a smile on his face, looking forward to the next day.

»»————- ✼ ————-««

Chanyeol woke up to the sound of his phone going off. It couldn’t have been his alarm because he didn’t set for any during weekends. He kept his eyes closed as he felt around his bed with his hand, looking for the device. As soon as he got his phone, he brought it up to his face and the caller ID on his screen made him jump up, fully awake. 

“Hello?” He groggily croaked out, immediately coughing to clear his throat hoping to get rid of his morning voice, “Hello?” he repeated.

“Chanyeol! Where are you?!” Baekhyun almost yelled into the phone, a tiny bit of exasperation evident in his voice.

“Baek? I’m still in my place.. Why? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Chanyeol frowned as he thought of possibilities as to why Baekhyun was upset.

“What! We have rehearsals today, Chanyeol. Since morning! Do you know what time it is already?” Baekhyun had lowered his voice now. 

His eyes shot up to look at his wall clock and as soon as he realized that it was already past lunch time.

“Oh, shit.” 

That earned a laugh from Baekhyun. He wasn’t used to hearing Chanyeol swear after all.

“Baek, I’m so so sorry. Oh my god, I forgot to set up an alarm and I had such a good sleep after we got home last night. Oh my god, is everyone mad at me? Is the director mad at me? Are _you_ mad at me? Oh, please don’t be mad at me, Baekhyun, I’m sorry.” 

Chanyeol spluttered on and on as he changed his clothes and put on his shoes. Baekhyun found his blabbering cute, making him giggle.

“I’m not mad at you, Yeol. I could never be mad at you. The others aren’t mad at you too, don’t worry. Just hurry up and get here, alright? All the props are ready to be used on the table anyway, right?” Baekhyun spoke, his voice much softer this time, his usual tone with Chanyeol.

“Yes, yes. Everything’s ready on the table, I’ve spiked and labeled the props. I’m about to leave now, okay? Tell the director I’m on my way and I’m sorry for sleeping in.”

“It’s okay, Yeol. Sorry for yelling at you earlier. I’ll see you, alright?” Baekhyun then ended the call. Chanyeol quickly left his apartment after brushing his teeth and gathering his things for the day.

Chanyeol was definitely not expecting the sight that greeted him as soon as he entered the theatre. A small crowd had formed in a circle in the middle of the stage. He immediately approached them, curious as to what they were looking at.

“I’m okay, guys, really. It’s nothing. It’s small, so it’s no big deal.” 

Chanyeol faintly heard someone say as he walked towards the stage. He dropped his things and stepped on the stage. As soon as he did though, he realized it was Baekhyun they were crowding around and who spoke up a few seconds ago.

“What’s going on?” He asked, hoping someone would explain to him but all he heard was a small, “Chanyeol?” from Baekhyun. 

When some of the people made way for him, he saw Baekhyun clutching his knees, one of them covered in blood. 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol immediately yelled out, running towards him. “What happened to your knee? Does it hurt?” 

He stuttered out his questions, worry written all over his face. 

One of the people crowding around him explained, “We were rehearsing the scene where Baekhyun had to drop on his knees at the end of his long note and none of us noticed that there was a nail protruding on stage. One of his knees had dropped exactly on where the nail was.”

_Oh my god. It’s my fault. That was my job. This is my fault. I’ve hurt him._

“Chanyeol-ah.” Baekhyun whispered, catching his attention. “It hurts. It won’t stop bleeding.”

Chanyeol felt more guilty as he heard those words from Baekhyun, with that cute little pout on his mouth but the people around them suddenly had confusion written all over their faces since Baekhyun was just saying a while ago how it wasn’t hurting, it wasn’t a big deal and that he was okay since it was a small wound. 

He winked at them while Chanyeol was still looking at his bleeding knee and they immediately understood.

“Guys, give him some space.” Chanyeol instructed them, gesturing them to move to make more space for Baekhyun. 

Some of them left the scene since Baekhyun was obviously okay and wanted Chanyeol to take care of him instead, which he did. Chanyeol moved closer to him and placed his arm underneath his knees, careful enough to avoid touching the wound.

“W-What are you doing?” Baekhyun stuttered out after his breath hitched when Chanyeol suddenly wrapped his other arm around his entire body. He hadn’t expected that he would do this.

“You’re hurt. You can’t stay on stage with that. I’ll carry you to your table inside, is that okay?” Chanyeol softly spoke, worry and guilt written on his face. He didn’t wait for Baekhyun’s answer anymore and proceeded to carry him. 

“Chanyeol! I’m okay! I can walk, I can walk. Put me down, please. I’m heavy,” 

Baekhyun panicked a little, suddenly conscious, but Chanyeol just kept his hold on him and continued walking. 

Chanyeol placed him on his chair in his station where a first aid kit was already placed. He took out some cotton and poured alcohol on it before gently dabbing it on the area around Baekhyun’s wound to clean the blood off. 

Baekhyun hissed when some of it got to the wound which Chanyeol immediately blew on. He felt his cheeks heat up as he watched him blow on his wound gently, his mouth close enough to kissing it. 

After cleaning the wound, Chanyeol put on some ointment and bandage and he was good to go. He was silent the entire time he was taking care of him, which worried Baekhyun a little.

“Hey, are you okay? You seem quiet today.” Baekhyun spoke up. 

Chanyeol wouldn’t look up at him when he replied, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Baek.”

“Huh? For what? You didn’t do anything..” Baekhyun trailed off in confusion. 

Chanyeol finally looked up and his eyes looked a little teary. 

“It’s my fault that you got hurt today. If I hadn’t overslept, I would have been here to do my job and hammer the nail on stage. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I hurt you.” 

Baekhyun’s face softened at this.

“No one’s blaming you for it, Yeol. It’s definitely not your fault. It’s nobody’s fault, alright? It was an accident and accidents happen, especially in theatre. Plus, I’m okay, I swear.”

»»————- ✼ ————-««

Rehearsals that day continued on since Baekhyun was alright and still performed well despite the mishap that happened. The closing show was even better than all of the shows they’ve had as everyone had gone all out, in the production, the acting, the vocals and the choreography. It was also a full house so everyone was excited and motivated to give their best, and best did they give.

When Chanyeol’s name was called to represent the set and props during curtain call, he felt his eyes tear up in happiness as he ran to the center of the stage, held both his hands up high and bowed in front of the audience. 

He didn’t know seeing and hearing the audience applaud would feel this exhilarating. He looked to the side and caught Baekhyun staring at him with a wide smile with his thumbs up. Chanyeol felt his heart skip and returned the smile just as wide as his. 

After the curtain call and company call, everyone had gone home but not without a promise of a post-show party to celebrate their successful closing, scheduled the next week.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were the last ones in the theatre that night since everybody had gone home to rest. Chanyeol was waiting for him to clean up but he found him sitting on the stage all by himself, staring at the empty audience area, seemingly in a daze. 

He lightly knocked on the wooden part of the stage to catch Baekhyun’s attention.

“You ready to go?” he asked Baekhyun. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun stood up and dusted off his pants, “Let’s go.”

Their walk on the way home from the annex was a little different that night. They were walking at a slower pace and it was quiet. Baekhyun was quiet. 

“Hey,” 

Chanyeol let out, disturbing the peaceful silence as he casually draped an arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder. “You alright?” He asked. 

Baekhyun gave a little nod as they both continued walking.

“Yeah, a little exhausted though.” 

Chanyeol softened his gaze at Baekhyun as he observed him, he really did look tired. 

“You should get some sleep when we get back. Don’t worry about studies tonight, I’ll help you with them tomorrow, okay? And then we’ll get a massage so your body would feel less sore.” Chanyeol said.

After hearing that, Baekhyun stopped in his tracks. He’s suddenly overwhelmed with emotions again after realizing how much Chanyeol cares for him. Before he could ask him what was wrong, Baekhyun had already beat him to it. 

“Chanyeol, do you like someone?”

He was definitely not expecting that question to come out of Baekhyun’s mouth. He felt his palms sweat and his heart race as he racked his brain on what to respond. He was planning to confess what he feels that night but not this way. 

He let out a sigh and decided to tell the truth. What was the point of lying now anyway? Baekhyun must have already sensed it through his actions, he wasn’t being the most subtle after all. Chanyeol looked away from him and spoke up, 

“Yeah, I do.” Chanyeol felt his cheeks heat up. 

Since he was looking away, he didn’t notice how Baekhyun’s expression fell, looking dejected. _Of course, Chanyeol likes someone else. I should have expected it._ Being the actor that he is, he instantly covered it up with a wide smile and chirped up, 

“Ooo, you’re blushing! You must really like them!” And then that was it, he continued walking so Chanyeol followed suit.

When they reached their apartment complex, Baekhyun didn’t utter a word anymore. They both went to their respective units to get some rest. Chanyeol couldn’t shake off the feeling that there was something wrong but wasn’t sure what.

»»————- ✼ ————-««

_There is definitely something wrong._ Chanyeol thought as he counted down the days that had passed with Baekhyun not talking to him, texting him or walking with him like their usual routine. 

_It makes sense though._ Chanyeol told himself. 

The musical was already over, he no longer had a reason to communicate with him and besides, he wasn’t part of the theatre organization in the first place. He was just a volunteer. He internally laughed at himself for expecting Baekhyun to continue being his friend even after the production so now he had to suffer with this intense longing. 

Chanyeol tried to sneak a glimpse of him at least by using the class schedule he sent but it seemed Baekhyun was trying to avoid him. He had enough of it and decided to gather up all his courage and just confront Baekhyun.

“Wait a second!” Chanyeol heard Baekhyun’s voice from inside his apartment after knocking on his door. His heart was definitely racing a lot more than his previous encounter with Baekhyun but now is not the time to chicken out.

“Yes?” Baekhyun asked as he opened the door with a tiny smile, which immediately fell when he realized who it was. “Chanyeol? What are you doing here?”

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun, suddenly overwhelmed with relief and happiness after not seeing him for quite a long while. He really missed him. 

Though when he looked down to what Baekhyun was wearing, he felt his heart skip a beat. It was the same hoodie he had given him on the night he accompanied him to late dinner. 

Baekhyun has been sleeping with it on, ever since he learned that Chanyeol liked someone else. He couldn’t take seeing him or being with him again after finding that out but he missed him too much that he resorted to sleeping with his hoodie on to make up for his presence.

“Can I come in?” Chanyeol answered with another question. Baekhyun looked torn, like he was about to reject him but he let him in anyway.

“What brings you here? Do you want, um, anything to drink? I don’t really have much aside from water and coffee.” Baekhyun said as he made his way to his kitchen but Chanyeol grabbed his wrist before he could go any further.

“You’re wearing my hoodie,” Chanyeol blurted out, as if asking for an explanation.

Baekhyun stopped dead in his tracks and looked at himself, realizing that he was indeed wearing Chanyeol’s hoodie right in front of him. He felt a little embarrassed to be caught like this but also a little down since the reason that he visited him could be to take it back.

“Ah,” Baekhyun said, “Yeah, um, I’m sorry. I forgot to give it back to you but here-”

He was about to pull it over his head but Chanyeol stopped him.

“I have something to tell you.” Chanyeol blurted out. 

_Okay, there’s no turning back now._

Baekhyun turned around to look at him and smiled, “What is it, Yeol?”

“When you asked me if I liked a person,-” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun had cut him off. 

“It’s fine, Chanyeol. You don’t have to tell me who it is. If that’s what you came here for,-”

“It’s you.”

Baekhyun paused and stared at Chanyeol in complete utter shock. 

“What?” was all he could say. He was rendered speechless.

Chanyeol took a deep breath before continuing his confession. _Here goes nothing._

“It’s you. The person I like. The person I have liked ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you, as cheesy as that sounds. It’s the truth. I have never seen someone act with so much passion and sing with the most mesmerizing voice I have ever heard until I saw you perform. I thought it was going to be just a little crush but when I got to know you more and spend time with you, I couldn’t help myself. I feel drawn to you and-”

“Stop.” Baekhyun had cut him off again. 

“But I’m not fi-” Chanyeol tried again but Baekhyun wasn’t having any of it. 

“I said, stop.”

_I screwed up._

Chanyeol felt his chest tighten as he realized how much of a bad idea this was. He had made Baekhyun feel uncomfortable by confessing his feelings. He looked down at his shoes and accepted his fate as he started walking towards the front door. 

Before he could turn the knob, he felt a small hand wrap around his wrist and when he turned around, he was surprised as he suddenly had an armful of Baekhyun. _Why is Baekhyun hugging me? Is this a pity goodbye hug?_

“Where do you think you’re going, idiot?” Baekhyun whispered to his chest as he tightened his arms around Chanyeol’s waist.

“I thought you wanted me to leave.” Chanyeol hesitantly whispered back, which earned a soft chuckle from Baekhyun.

“Why would I ask my crush to leave after confessing to me?” 

_Maybe I didn’t screw up after all._


End file.
